The Impossible Do Happen
by Tiro
Summary: The gang is playing a game and talking but they are not the gang you would expect. Slash.


**The Impossible Do Happen**

**Summary**: The gang is playing a game and talking but they are not the gang you would expect. Yaoi- and Yuri-fic. Don't like, then don't read.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoHermione, GinnyLuna, RemusBill and some other.

**Warnings**: THIS IS A FIC WHERE GUYS LOVES GUYS AND GIRLS LOVES GIRLS. If you don't like it, don't read it. Final warning!

And I won't accept any flames about this fic. Would you guys appreciate if someone told you your story was crap?

-

"Man, do you ever stop?" Draco whined and looked over at Ginny.

The young woman smirked and replied:

"Nope."

"She's winning my pay!" Rabastan said in frustration. "I didn't know Weasleys were this good!"

"It's just me and Bill", Ginny said. "The others sucks, and you know that."

Now maybe you wonder what these three are doing. For your information, they are playing poker and Ginny is winning, big time.

"Alright, next round. Who's in?" Ginny asked around the table.

"Sorry, dear", Lucius said, "I have to decline."

"Coward", the redhead accused but with a grin on her face. Lucius only smiled and said:

"I'm only thinking economical."

"I'm in", Rodolphus said quietly from his place.

"Bet I'm in too!" Bellatrix said with an equal wide grin as Ginny's on her face.

"I'm out", Pansy said. "Need to check on Blaise anyway; Merlin knows he's having too much fun with that Muggle thing!"

"It's called a grill", Hermione reminded. "I'm out as well. I'm going to check on Lucas, Draco."

The blonde gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before saying:

"I'm in, Gin."

"Gah, I guess I'll do one more round", Rabastan said. "Rodolphus, lend me a few Galleons."

The man looked at his brother and then silently handed over the requested money from his own pile.

"I'm in", Severus said and checked over so he had money enough. "I don't have anything better to do."

"What about you, my lord?"

"I told you, Ginny, it's Tom", Voldemort answered and looked over his money. "Harry will have my head, but I can't decline."

"You've grown addicted to the game", Ginny said with a laugh. "I bet Dumbledore is turning in his grave if he could see us all now!"

They indeed made a strange picture. They were at Riddle Manor, set out to have a giant picnic. Remus and Bill were sitting and playing with Juliana, the girl the pair had adopted a year ago when the war had ended. Blaise was indeed having too much fun with the grill while his mother looked on with an amused look on her face.

Luna was sitting and looking dreamily into space, and Ginny looked lovingly at her wife. Harry was sitting on a blanket not far away from the table where they were playing poker, his left hand rubbing his spine. Severus just barely caught a smile on Voldemort's lips as the ruby orbs slowly took in the look of his lover with a slightly round belly.

The war had ended with Dumbledore dying and the Boy-Who-Lived turning away from the Light to announce his long relationship with the Dark Lord. Severus had stepped over to Voldemort, finally glad his spying days were over. Ginny and Bill came with Harry, as did Hermione and Luna but everyone else of Harry's friends cursed him.

The Weasleys had been the first to die, much to Ginny's and Bill's happiness; they had never liked their family with their obsession about Light and Dark. Lucius had been asked to take the Ministry post, but he had declined and gently pushed Rabastan to take that position. The laws and life had not changed much in the Wizarding World; the only difference was that the Muggleborns had to choose between staying in the Muggle world or going into the Wizarding World completely. Hogwarts had a new Headmaster, Severus Snape and he had let the teaching stay the same with the exception to not fear Dark Arts so much. Some of the teachers had to be replaced of course to people who were relaxed about the ideas of mixing Light and Dark.

"My lord?"

Voldemort shook his head a bit and looked back at the table. This time it was Severus speaking, and the older man knew better than trying to correct the potions master.

"Fire away, as you put it", the man said to the redheaded woman. She was quite the character, only 19 years old, but already married with Luna Lovegood and a very fierce dueller. Ginny grinned and said:

"You got it!"

-

"Harry?"

The twenty-year old looked up, squirming uncomfortably. Hermione sat down and said:

"How are you?"

"I feel ill", Harry confessed, rubbing over his belly.

Hermione, now a fully trained Medic Witch, put her hand on his stomach and ran a quick scan.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Have you eaten anything?"

"I couldn't get down much."

"Harry, you need to get food in you. You don't want a miscarriage, right?"

"I can't eat", the young man said. "It comes right back up again."

"I'll tell Severus that, and we'll think of what to do", Hermione promised. "Now, take this in the meantime. It will allow you to eat today."

Harry recognized the potion as one that would settle his stomach and gratefully swallowed it. The effect were immediate; his whole body relaxed and his stomach growled. Harry blushed while the brunette laughed and said:

"They should be finishing up that game soon, so just rest for a bit, alright?"

Harry nodded and the woman made her way back inside, to her mother-in-law and her son, Narcissa and Lucas. The emerald-eyed man looked down at his belly and sighed. Being pregnant was not fun at all, but thanks to Voldemort he was coping rather well. Even though many said the Dark Lord was insane and not a good father at all, he had been very happy when he heard Harry was pregnant with his child.

The game of poker soon ended with Voldemort winning for the last time. Pansy looked over at them and called out:

"The food should be finished soon! Tom, what should I give Nagini?"

Over the months that had come after the war, Voldemort had tried to teach everyone to call him Tom since he was uncomfortable with any other titles. Said man frowned for a while and then called back to the former Slytherin student:

"She loves rats."

Pansy nodded; they kept rats in a cage so that Nagini did not always need to get out hunting. The woman went to get one while the others started to move against the grill and Blaise, who was currently setting the table.

Voldemort went to Harry and kneeled down.

"You're up for some food?"

The younger man nodded but made no move to get up. Voldemort placed his hands on the belly and rubbed it slowly. Harry's hand went back to rubbing his spine and Voldemort frowned. The teen looked up at him and said:

"My back hurts a lot."

"You're weighting too little. The strain on your spine is going to be a bit worse."

Harry was helped up slowly, and let his lover lead him to the table. Lucius helped Harry down onto a chair and gently rubbed his lord's lover's shoulders. Voldemort sat down next to the young man and put a hand on Harry's belly. The two of them were lost in thoughts as the table was set. Hermione came out and put down Lucas in a high chair, and his father bent down to listen to the child's happy babble, which seemed to include unicorn-hair and Draco's hair colour. Said man only listened with a smile. Voldemort shook himself out of his thoughts, tuned out Lucas' talking and looked at his young lover. Harry himself was looking at Draco and Lucas longingly, and then down at his own belly. Voldemort's hand slowly stroke the clothed stomach, easing Harry's longing to have the child born already.

"Stop your worrying", the Dark Lord said and took the raven-haired man's hand. "We maybe won't be like the, but we will love that child no matter what it turns out to be."

Harry smiled.

* * *

The end

Strange one-shot I made during school… The ending was like what the fuck, so stupid but I don't feel like changing it. I didn't find a better ending anyway. Sorry.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
